Legacy Of The Damned
by SouzouWriter
Summary: Ailin's life has always been crazy, but it's been normal. But after getting taken against her will to help an expedition of an ancient ruin in Ireland, normal has been thrown out the window. Now trapped, she finds herself helping the better of 2 evils...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Sorry For Dropping In, I Just Wanna Find My Way Out Now~

Ailin sat there as she leaned against the wall, relaxing but not so much that she was oblivious to what was happening around her. She sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tried to make sense of everything. She had been dragged here by the military to help investigate some ruin that had been discovered in Ireland. She was the best of reading many old languages, even having theroies on how they were spoken, and they had needed a "bright mind" like hers to figure out the ruin's text. Damn she hated being this smart. It always got her into trouble. But this time...not only did it take the cake, it had ripped it to shreds and ate everything in sight.

They had opened the ruins, and set off some booby trap, one that most of the group didn't see coming. Upon hearing a rumbling sound, she shot up and pressed herself against the wall, willing it to let her through it and escape this nightmare. She watched how a large form crept through a small space in the wall, one she had thought it's kind couldn't fit through, but she clearly had been wrong.

It stood tall as it surveyed the area, it's eyeless face was completely black except for it's sliver teeth. It's huge oblonged head swayed in time with it's equally black and rigid body. Ailin held her breath as it bent over to stand on all four of it's legs, it's jaw opening to reveal a second set inside that crept out and seemed to sniff the air. It stood like that for a minuet, then began to shake it's head in frustration as it rose and stood tall, a good six and a half feet, at least. It roared loudly, causing Ailin to cover her ears as it took off down one of the hallways at the fork she sat at, the hallway she herself had been planning on using as soon as she had caught her breath.

"Shit. Now what?" Ailin thought to herself as she looked down the other hallway. She shuddered as she looked down it; the way the walls looked sent her bad vibes in every part of her body. They were covered in some strange goop. She had seen it in the hallways that those things seemed to like.  
>Ailin sighed, not sure what to do. She unconsciously wrapped her hands around her pendant, the act soothed her mind as she tried to think. "Remember Ailin, always be prepared." Her mother had said this to her constantly when she was alive, before she had disappeared without a trace.<p>

The pendant was a charm made from part of the strange weapon-like thing her mother always had, and that had disappeared along with her. Ailin sighed again, then was about to step down the hallway that screamed Do Not Enter, when all of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Ailin gave out a small cry as she fell to her hands and knees, the whole building trembling. Then, suddenly, the floor beneath her split open, leaving her to fall into the darkness it had uncovered. The tiniest tear drop fell from her eyes as she felt nothing but air, think that for sure, she would die.

* * *

><p>Va'n looked around as he stood in the open area that had been just a corridor before the pyramid had shifted to challenge his pack. He growled, tightening his grip on his spear as he slowly pivoted around. He knew that he needed to be cautious; the room was so large that it was possibly that another corridor had opened up somewhere. As he returned to the direction he had begun to spin from, he suddenly felt a liquid fall down on his mask, making a small but sudden ping on the metal. He put his hand to it, wiping it away and then looking into his hand, discovering it was water, though he found that it held a suttle salty scent to it. Looking up, he saw that a chute had formed above his head during the building's rearrangement. Hearing something, he used to scanners in his mask to try and identified what was falling to him, but it soon came into light, heading straight towards him. He knew it wasn't a kiande amedha as it wasn't roaring or baring any teeth at him, but that was as far as his thoughts went before the thing landed on him, his spear falling out of his hand as he clung onto it, his strong body able to take the weight of the blow.<p>

Looking down at it, he saw that it was a pyode amedha and it was also female, and unconscious. He growled at himself, disappointed in himself for not identifying it as such before it could have reached him. Va'n put the ooman on the ground, propped up against one of the pillars, and then walked around, wanting to know what exits he could take. He certainly did not want to be with... her. But as he quickly scoured the room, he found that there weren't any exits. No hallways or passages or anything. The only one way out of the room was the chute the ooman had come through. But just as he realized it, fate seemed to taunt him by closing the passage, leaving him sealed in there with the ooman.

He growled deeply, cursing aloud in his native language as he leaned his weight against the pillar across from the female. He wouldn't touch her, not until she woke up anyway. After that, he would get entertainment out of her, what little he could get, until he was released and then he could begin his hunt again. He lifted his left arm, typing on the computer attached to it, finding that his hunt brothers, Grra'ul and T'rska, were in the floor above them, clearly not trapped as he was. Va'n let out a rare sigh as he let his arm fall, then looked over to the ooman.

She was not large for one of her kind, he suspected that her head would be about at where his waist was. She had a red clothe over her hair, the dark tone of red complimented the brownness of her hair. Her skin was dark too, though it did have some lightness to it that he could not see how it could serve as camophlage. Her face looked strange to him, as all pyode amedha did.

Her eyes seemed out of place, she had one of those protruding noses, she didn't have mandibles or tusks, just more flesh covering her mouth. But, as he looked to the rest of her body, he saw that her hands were small, her limbs lean with a seemly lack of muscle, though her face did not appear unhealthy. She wore coverings over her torso that were cut and torn, probably from running from the hard meats. The clothes on her leg were the same, her right leg looking like she had just barely escaped death.  
>As he heard a soft sound, his eyes returned to her face as he saw that she was beginning to wait up, and he began to grin behind his mask. Looking could only get so exciting.<p>

* * *

><p>Ailin groaned as she came back to the world, her eyes slowly flickering open. She had been falling when she lost consciousness, but by the way her body ached like it had fallen onto a tank, she could say that she had landed. She stretched all her limbs, checking to see if she had broken anything with her landing. Nothing seemed broken, but everything hurt. She looked around herself, trying to figure out where she was, and found she was in a large room.<br>It seemed to go into the floor above them, though with this place, she couldn't be quite sure. Along the walls and pillars were great statures, matching the description of the ruin's text of the Gods as they claimed they were. Blinking, she realized that one figure was out of place, and that it was moving as it breathed. She felt her eyes bug as she stared at to being across from her, as he stared right back at her.

He was identical to the statures, though he did have some differences. But the way he stood tall, his armor shining in the little light that they received, his mask keeping his face completely covered, was hard to ignore. She slowly stood up, keeping her back on the pillar she had been propped against, as she stared the thing straight back. He followed her movement, never turning to look at something else, and it kept her at an uncomfortable level of the Oh My God, What The Fuck, and Holy Shit I'm Gonna Die meters.

Was he gonna kill her, or let her live?  
>As she asked herself, he suddenly moved, extending his arms as he bellowed at her, the sound ricocheting off the walls intensified the sound. She gave out a small cry as she tried to get away, only meeting the pillar at her back. He suddenly gave a small rumbling noise, leaning back into the position she had woken up to. Great, he's a fucking comedian! Ailin thought agitatedly, her hands forming into fists. The movement didn't go unnoticed, his mask tilting downwards to see. As she stilled again, and he moved to "look" higher on body, though it stopped before it reached her face, and settled just bellow it...<p>

"Hey!" He snapped all the way up to see her face, and she was betting all her money, all 25 bucks, that he had a very smug expression on his face. He growled in response to her shout, but this time she refused to cringe or look away. "...What do you want from me?" She asked softly, slowly gathering her courage. He simply tilted his head to the side, the move reminding her distinctively of a dog's confusion.

"Can you even understand me?" She asked, but was answered by his stillness and silence. She then sighed, then looking about the room to see if she could get away from him. As she walked about the room, she felt his eyes watching her every move, and it disturbed her to no end. After a few minuets, she gave up, but then took to looking at the text on the wall, trying to read it though some parts were damaged. One distinctive place where it wasn't, however, was on one of the pillars, specifically the one the so called "deity" was leaning against.

Ailin sighed, then took a deep breath as she walked to the opposite side of the pillar to read the text. He seemed interested in what she was doing, but it could have been that until things started to shift again, he didn't have much else to do. She tried to ignore him, but it was hard to when a mask that could scare the shit outta you was looking right at you. The words spun around the pillar, and so it came that HE would have to move in order for her to read it. "..."  
>As she came close to him, she didn't know what to say. Instead, she stared straight at him, then lightly pushed at his arms to try and signal him that he needed to move. But as soon as she touched his skin, she felt her own crawl at the contact. His skin was...was scaly! Much like a snake, only it was smooth no matter what direction you touched it in. She froze as she touched it, the feeling sent shivers down her spine, but she glared as she pushed as hard as she could against him, detirmined to at least move him an inch. But, he didn't even flinch, his relaxed and at the same time tensed stance the same. He rumbled again, Ailin knew that he was, of all things, laughing at her! Then, he suddenly did move, but of his own accord as he stopped leaning on the pillar. She fell down with a yelp of surprise, but then quickly stood up, her eyes landing at the beginning of his eight packs.<p>

She tilted her head up to see he was peering down at her, no longer laughing . She gulped softly, then straightened her tired and aching back as she looked at him, where she assumed his eyes were behind his mask, and said in a steady voice, "I need you to move so i could read the writing on the pillar." He didn't move, didn't flinch, but Ailin refused to show that she was scared shitless right at that moment, scared because he was so close to her, and because of the reputation the ruins had given him and his kind.

They simply stood there for a good time, staring each other in the eyes, until the tall beast looked away and began to walk into the middle of the room. Ailin gave out a shaking sigh of relief, then turned to the pillar to read it's "better then most but still hard to read" writing. She peered at the text, and found that this pillar seemed to hold something in it's words. She pulled off her backpack off of one shoulder, picking up a notebook and pen, the replace the light bag back on her back. She copied the original text, going through three pages, then stood back up and focused on what she had, trying to figure it out.

The Way of the Warrior is hard and tough. The Path is never easy. Truth be told, many will fall, some may not complete. Serpents Rise, the Queen she leads, to take the challenge of the Hunt. To defend is to be weak, to attack is to live. May you rise when they all fall.

But some can rise, against Fate, to take the Challenge of Old. To hunt like the Gods, to join the Way. To Obtain the mark, but stay. They shall be amongst them, with false hope and joy, as they forget their place as Prey. But forget, even so, some do not, and then they come down of their own. During the way, a Warrior may follow. Trapped by the hunt of Blood. To this, they shall never return, but may their Spirits be joined.

The Hunt never ends, it is always there, but the game may change, as Time changes the Rules.

Ailin stared as test as it automatically translated in her mind, and she grumbled as she put the notebook back in her bag. "What does it mean? There's so much going on, yet it's only a few lines! It just doesn't make any sense..." She sighed as she turned around to look at the tall being behind her, as he looked at the thing he had on his wrist. "His kind are the Gods, i know that much. Serpents might be those...monster things that took everyone. but Queen? Mark, warrior, hunt? What could it all mean."  
>As her thoughts ended, she saw that he had stopped looking at his...thing...and now was simply standing there, as if waiting for something. Ailin stood still too. If he was on edge, she should only react the same.<br>Right?  
>Suddenly, there was a click noise, and then the whole room was in motion. Gasping, she turned to see that he was doing the same, and she realized that if she didn't move, she could be flattened or trapped again. Moving forward, she just focused on running as she dodged the blocks of the walls that reformed themselves. she landed on a block of the floor that was still, and found a staff looking thing next to her.<p>

Thoughtlessly, she grabbed it and continued to run, the floor where she had been standing on before joining the movement. She ran for a hallway opening, a stature coming down to close it off. Sliding along the ground at the last second, she slipped under the great mass of stone just before it slammed on the ground, blackness covering her eye sight. Blinking, she pulled out a large glow stick and snapped it, causing light to fill the hall and to see the masked creature standing close to her again. Gasping, she peddled backwards until her back reached the wall, trying to breathe as he just tilted his head at her, for a moment, then he turned to walk away.

Sighing, she looked down at the staff that she had picked up, and gasped in awe. It was small, a main center piece was where she held it. Longer, speared ended pole stuck out from the sides. The thing looked deadly, and at the same time, familiar. she moved her hand, accidently pressing a switch and the poles lengthened as they shot out from it, the sschking noise sounded like a sword perfect for killing being unsheathed. Her eyes widened, the sound was just as familiar...

Ailin looked up as another sound entered her ears, he was close again but now he was growling, loud and clear, Give that back. Gulping, she pressed the button again, reverting it back to it's compact form and then held it out to him, letting it sit in her hands.  
>"Here. Better you get it back then me keeping it." She said, looking down from his face and watching the staff, making sure she didn't drop it. The growling stopped, as if he was surprised, but then he reached and picked it up from her open hands, then left with a swift and short chuff noise. Ailin sighed, then looked back up to watch him walk down the hall and out of view. She clutched her pendant, then, with a deep breathe of some courage and possibly insanity, she dropped the glow stick on the floor and ran after him, trying to be quiet as best as she could. "Like Mom always said, The enemy of my enemy is my friend."<p>

Hey! I know, so bad of me to write a new story when i have two others completely untouched. I have them written, i just need to find them again (just moved so things are being stubborn about being found.)

Anyway, tell me what you think, you can even flame if you want, but if you do leave me a message, please tell me if you find a spelling error. Thanks!

-Souzou

(after thoughts~just edited the spelling and such, and also from a review, who told me how big paragraphs scare people away *you know who you are*. Aside from that, nothing big. And sorry if things end up so spacey-I'm trying to make it so that it doesn't look so overwhelming!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Me? Badass? No! I'm Just Trying to Survive This Damn Place**

_Va'n stalked down up the hallway as he searched for one of the hard meats, trying to ignore the ooman that followed behind him. He had been pissed that he had forgotten his staff in the room, leaving it to be picked up by the female, which pissed him off even more. But when he saw her eyes when he had been growly at her, he saw that she wasn't afraid of him, not at that moment anyway. "Here. Better you get it back then me keeping it." _

_What had she meant by that? Did she think that he was going to protect her now? He let out a short growl in disgust. Why the pauk would he ever protect one of her lowly kind? They were nothing more then cattle, their only purpose was to breed the kiande amedha for the hunt. For Yaut'ja of his age to ascend to the rank of a Blooded Warrior, they need to compete the hunt, and come back alive. He looked behind at her through his mask, the ooman walking behind him with caution, but still trying to keep up with him. He humphed, frustrated that she decided to follow him around like a tamed animal who had lost it's way. He would not try and loose her, too much energy on his part, but if a hard meat happened to come by and eat her, oh well._

_He sure as c'jit wasn't going to help her._

_But the way she had looked at the text of the walls did intrigue him. It was the language of the old ones, he briefly knew what the walls read but did not care for them. They had been written by the Yaut'ja that did not had their Blood Hunt in a pyramid like the recent generations had. The language had been taught to the pyode amedha, back when they willingly took part in the Hunt, but it had been split into multiple languages for them, most not spoken by the oomans that now resided the back-water planet. But, the way she had looked at them, the way her eyes had glided over them easily and she had whispered what sounded like the Elders speech but then she stopped and began to write dawn the symbols and words_

_Va'n pushed aside the possibly of her understanding. Most of his generation did not care for the past and did not try to learn the language. He knew a few words and phrases, but that was because his sire had spent his free time with Va'n, not much, but much more then most sires cared to give aside from training their young bloods. He had known the language, he had wanted to become one of the Elders, who spoke the language when they conversed with each other. He had taught Va'n some, but not all, and most of what he had taught had faded from his mind with time. An alarm went off in his mast, snapping him out of his thoughts, and alerting him of hard meats that were heading his way. He quickly came upon an empty room that held some space for him to move around, and he simply stood still. Let then come to him. Let them come to their deaths._

Ailin was confused as she watched the tall being stand in the room. Why was he doing that? Did he want to tempt fate? Those things were everywhere, and even though none had come around since she had followed down the confusing corridors, she certainly did not want to see anymore of them. She just wanted to get out, and go home. Screw the money she was getting paid as compensation for the practical kidnapping she had suffered. Ailin heard a hiss and she gasped, jumping as she turned to see something slither in the shadows of hallway they had come in from. She felt a heat creep into her back and she ignored the fact that she was so close to him that she could feel his body's warmth, as she pulled out one of the throwing knives she had stuffed in her pockets. She felt the tips of his "dreads" pass her hair and the long strands went through her hair and went across her neck. She suppressed the shiver that threatened to go down her spine, and tried to focus on the monsters that was heading straight for them. 

_Va'n growled as he saw the number of Kainde Amedha there were, the battle was going to be tough by himself, as the female wouldn't do much good except as a meat shield. "How many are there?" She asked him, as if expecting an answer. Va'n was baffled. Wasn't it clear he was not here to help her? Well...if anything, she should know how many there were, since she was gonna die to their jaws. Maybe then she would leave him alone. He let out a long growl next to her ear, though it was directed to the hard meats. "That sounds like a lot..." He heard the fear in her voice, and saw how she trembled. He continued to growl, though this time his growl was filled with words. "That's it. Be afraid. Run in terror like your kind always does. Run, little one. Run weakling. **Run**!" He shouted the last word in a language of Old, one where he knew a few words. But, as if she heard and understood his words, he saw her grow straight, and though he still sensed her fear, he now sensed another thing overcoming it; Determination. "I refuse to go down. I refuse to die!" at this, she raised her hand that gripped her puny blade, saying, "And I refuse to run!" With that, her hand arced, the blade sent flying into the open jaws of one of the hard meats. He watched the blade go down it's throat, straight through the second mouth and it stood there, frozen. Then, as lightly greened blood poured up from it mouth, it fell to the floor, with a loud _thump!_ silencing every living thing in the room._

Ailin stared at the black body that was now dead, by her hand, the others of it's kind sniffing at it's corpse. They then jerked their heads up, hissing, roaring and snapping their jaws at her. "What!" She exclaimed, then turning to the giant who seemed to be in shock. "If it weren't for the fact that they want to eat me, i would feel sorry but I don't!" She turned back to the mob of black bodies and teeth, pulling out a pair of knives. "i just wanna survive this shit!"

At her shout, the monsters surged forward, looking more pissed now that she had killed one of their comrades. She put a foot behind her as she braced herself. She saw the staff extend from her peripheral vision, and then he ran forward, plowing down multiple monsters at down. But as some dodged him and came after her, she dashed to the side and flung some of her knives into the closest one's head. As she landed, she looked to it to see it almost unfazed, shaking it's head violently before roaring at her, the blood that dripped down from it hissing as it melted into the floor. "Ok-Acidic blood. Didn't know that!"

It seemed to laugh at her, tauntingly, and then one of the others ran at her. Ailin pulled out another knife, this one a combat knife, and she defended herself as it attempted to claw at her. The knife met every blow, frustrating the thing until it attempted to skewer her with it's tail as it held onto her knife. She surrendered the weapon as she rolled away and out of the danger. She stood back up, only to be met with the one with her knives in it's head, though she was sure that they had melted by now. Jumping away as it tried to snap her in two, she found the other one had dropped her combat knife, and was now slithering over to her. Looking back, she saw the first one about to leap at her. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward, towards the uninjured one, and as it leapt at her, she fell to her knees, but kept going forward. Sliding under the monster, she eventually came to her knife and picked it up, turning just in time to see the pair meet each other, the force of the blow causing the other's head to crack open. As they fell to the ground, Ailin turned to see another one flying straight at her. Gasping she lunged forward, the thing barely missing her. She dashed up to stand, but at she looked at it, she realized that it was dead already.

Looking behind, Ailin saw that the masked being was tearing through them, stabbing each one and dodge it's blood before going to the next one. She gave a small laugh, thinking that he was showing off, then turned just as the monster that had taken her knife lunge for her. She tried to twist away, but as it zoomed past her, it's tail whipped around and caught her on her arm. Crying out in pain, she fell on her ass as she clutched at her arm, her blood pouring onto the floor around her. She looked up at it, and she saw it get close to her, growling deeply as it prepared to take her out with it's second mouth.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" She yelled, using her other hand to dig her combat knife into the thing's throat, her own cries of pain joining it's while it's blood burned her skin. She scrambled away, flicking the blood off as the thing fell where she had been moments ago. Ignoring the pain, she looked over to see that whoever was still alive was retreating, except for one that she wasn't quite sure if she should trust him or not. He turned to her, and she gave him a smile before she began to hiss loudly in pain. The last thing she remembered was him running towards her, spear in hand, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What an Idiot. A Brave Idiot, But Still An Idiot**

Va'n caught the falling limp form for the second time that day, this time was less of an accident then last time, and this time his spear was dropped on purpose. Looking her over, he saw that one of her arms had been sliced open, and on the other side, on her hand, was a still smoking Kainde Amedha burn on her hand. He grimaced behind his mask and then looked behind to see the hard meats she had killed by herself.

For an ooman, she was a good fighter.

Sighing, he took out his medical pack and opened it up, bringing out a vial of blue liquid and uncapped. He looked to the unconscious female, then as an after thought covered her mouth with his hand. Her hand splayed out of the ground, he poured the liquid onto the burn, and she instantly reacted. Her whole body tightened, as if she was aware of what was happening and knew she needed to keep quiet. But still, he could hear the muffled and bitten back scream that did slip out from her mouth. He continued to hold her down, poring the liquid until the wound cartelized. He then repeated the process with her arm, getting the near same reaction from her. But this time, her injured hand flew up and gripped onto his wrist, though she did not push him away, and actually pressed down.

As he finished, her hand fell away as she returned to the still position she had before, back to her "sleep" . He treated his own wounds, though they were not as bad as hers, but he still needed to seal them to prevent infection. Holding back his hiss, he put the med pack away as he stood up and surveyed the area, seeing that all the Kainde Amedha had really went back to their mother. He turned back to the ooman, not sure what to do with her now. Instead, he ignored her and he contacted his pack mates, saying, "Grra'ul, T'rska, where are you?"

"Va'n! About Pauk-de time you said something!" He laughed at the response, then grew serious again as he heard, "We're on the third floor Va'n, now where the j'kaut are you?"

"Right now I'm on the fourth floor, near the entrance to the upper floors. At least until the pyramid moves again." Grra'ul's rough voice spoke, saying, "So why don't you come back up?" Va'n heard a smack, along with a soft ow, as T'rska now spoke, "What Grra'ul means is that it would be safer if we stick together, the Elder did say to be cautious as these Kainde Amedha acting weird..."

At the mention of the Elder, Va'n turned to glance at the female, though she was the same as before. "Va'n? Are you listening! Va'n!" Grra'ul's concern snapped his attention back to his comrades. "Yeah, I'm listening." "Great, now he's acting weird-!" He heard a loud thump and a recognizable sharp breath in take as T'rska's voice over lapped it, saying, "Va'n, if you're by yourself, do us a favor and don't be a hero." Va'n raised a spiky ridge, saying, "And that means..."

There was a pause, then T'rska said in a low voice, "You're better off killing her there then dragging her around with you. We don't have room for a pet Va'n." And with that, the transmission ended, leaving him baffled as he looked back at the ooman. "Pet? Ha! As if." He humphed as he turned to look at the main doorway, the one that would lead to the lower levels. His mask showed him that his hunt brothers were on their way down to him, and then suddenly, a large heat signature should up at the edge of his scanners. Focusing on it, he wasn't able to figure out what it was, but he had a good idea what it was. and then, it suddenly disappeared, leaving him to growl in irritation. He turned his attention back to the female, who's fingers were beginning to slowly curl and uncurl. Humphing, he pulled out a knife as he approached her, his mandibles clicking softly as they echoed in the room.

_Ailin opened her eyes slowly, the aching burn in her arm and hand the first thing she felt. Then, as she remembered where she was, she shot up and looked around, finding the room completely empty. She sighed, her thoughts unimpressed. "Of course he would leave me here. I was following him, not joining him." She stood up on unsteady legs, the after effects of her fighting taking it's full on toll on her as she fell back down to the ground. She no longer had adrenaline racing through her blood, and it made everything painful to her. Blood..._  
><em>She panicked, looking at her arm, finding it covered with a cloth, her hand the same way. Looking down, she found her shirt torn, exposing her stomach to the chilling air. "Great." She said to herself, zipping up the military jack she had on but had left it open and unzipped the entire time she had been running. Diving her hands into her pockets, she found that she was out of throwing knives, and she cussed under her breathe. Looking to the serpent closest to her, she saw that there was nothing left of the combat knife she had used to kill it, but next to it was something new. <em>

_Crawling slowly over to it, she kicked the thing to make sure it really dead. Looking down, she found more of the ruin's text, recently burned into the stone floor with a intricate knife laying next to it, along with one of the monster's severed fingers sitting next to it, the blood still dripping from it as it sizzled. _

_**Go Home. Run. Blade Protect.**_

_ Ailin stared at the message as she traced the words, being careful not to actually touch them. She could still feel the heat of the acid at her fingertips, at which she pulled her hand, not too keen on getting burned again. Blade protect? What did that mean? She picked the knife carefully, examining the intricate detail in the handle, and then gripped it in her hand. It was almost as long as a machete, but it appeared weigh was a bit heavier then one. Still, a weapon was a weapon. She swung it a few times to get the feel of it, she found it easy to wield, and she felt it bit better with it in her hand. Standing back up, she walked to the hallway that was to the side of the one they had come through, and it next to it was an arrow shape, again burned into the stone. Not feeling well, she clutched her pendant with her free hand as she walked down the corridor, one thought going through her mind, "Why was I spared?"_

Va'n ran down the hallway at a blinding speed, passing by many rooms and corridors but he was focused on this one path. Ahead of him, was a huge hard meat. He knew that this was not the Queen, but he knew it was just as dangerous. It flung it's head back and screeched at him, then disappeared around the corner. Growling, he dashed forward after it, but as he came to the corner, he found that it was gone, not a single trace of it left for him to follow. He growled curses at the Kainde Amedha, his tusks clicking against each other in irritation.

"Va'n!" Hearing his name, Va'n turned to see his pack mates running up to him, their armor spotless still while his was specked by small holes from the prey's blood, scratches decorating it. Grra'ul was the first to reach him, looking at him and his state and he asked, "Where have you been Va'n?"

"A war zone." He responded calmly, T'rska quickly coming up as he looked straight at him. Va'n gave him a silent nod, then turned his attention back to the youngest of them, saying, "How far is it to the chamber?" Grra'ul looked to his wrist computer, giving it a quick scan and then looked about, pointing down the hallway as he said, "Four main other chambers and then we'll find a staircase that leads straight to it, but we gotta hurry. The pyramid is about to shift again." Va'n nodded as T'rska said, "We best stay together now, but if we get separated let's meet there, ok?" Va'n and Grra'ul click in response, then Va'n asked, "Haven't you met any of them hard meats? You two are spotless."

"We haven't." Grra'ul reluctantly replied, T'rska adding, "We've seen them on the maps, but we have yet to come face to face with one. These ones are smart, and I have a feeling this isn't normal for their kind."

"How many have you met?" The younger asked him.

Va'n shrugged his broad shoulders, saying, "I've lost count. But the ones I have met are now dead, except for that one I was chasing when you two came along." They both clicked in surprise, Grra'ul exclaiming, "There was one here? Why didn t we see it?" Va'n growled, saying in aggravation, "It keeps slipping away before i can do any real damage on it. I believe that it is the one that has caused the difference in this hive then the others." T'rska stepped behind him and scanned the area, probably seeing what he had seen already, nothing. He heard him growl, then he turned to them as he said, "The chamber is that way, so lets kill it while we're getting our weapons!" Va'n rumbled deeply, wanting to finally kill the thing, Grra'ul hissing in anticipation of finally facing their prey. T'rska just stood there, but Va'n knew that behind his metal mask, T'rska was smiling. And that, is never a good thing.

_Ailin hadn't met any of the serpents in a while, but it just frazzled her already fried nerves even more. Creeping around the passages, keeping close to the wall as she could see nothing most of the time except for the light that would occasionally reflect off of the odd blade every once in a while. She was trying to focus on what could be creeping in the darkness, maybe even creeping up behind her to strike the final blow..._  
><em>A low hissing noise caught her attention and she froze on the spot. She didn't dare to breath, but as she felt slime going down the back of her hair, Ailin whipped around, the blade singing as it went through the air. As she felt it swipe across something not of stone, she leapt away, still holding onto the knife tightly. She heard a screech pierce her ears, as well as the sizzle of the blood, she just ran on ahead on the monster. She just wanted out. She just wanted to go home, to her pet ferret and her books and notes and guitar.<em>

_She passed many of the black things, but they simply half-heartedly swiped or roared at her, before continuing onto path. They seemed to be so focused on something that they simply ignored her. She ignored them as well as she let her fear and adrenalin send her flying out of the damned place. She just kept running, even as the pyramid shifted. _

_She never stopped, she just kept going. _

_Finally, she reached the exit, running out of the door way and through the cave like structure that had made the team foolishly believe the ruins were primitive, until they saw the building themselves. She had not heard their reactions, being unconscious for the first three days of the exploration, but she knew that everyone was still in shock of it. The familiar warmth of sunlight broke though her thought, and she ran even faster towards the exit, which shined brightly in her face, blinding her momentarily as she finally stepped back onto earth again, not under it anymore. _

_Ailin breathed in the fresh air as she looked around, finding the base for the exploitation had been ruined. Ignoring it, she ran to one of the larger but now knocked down tents, and slipped under it. Looking around, she found the radio, slightly banged up but still working, at least for the moment. She looked around for the mike, and after finding she flicked on the generator connected to it. _

_"Hello? Is anyone there? Come in! Someone, for the love of God ANSWER ME!" Ailin shot up at the voice coming from the headphones as she quickly slipped them on, saying, "Yeah I'm here I'm here!" _

_"Thank GOD!" The voice said, with a sigh of relief, then asked, "Where is everyone! I've been on for over six hours!" Ailin sighed, taking a breath of courage, then said, "We've been attacked." _

_"Attack! By who?" _

_"Not who, but what! There are these things done here! They've been trapped in the ruins and we released them! Now everybody is either captured, dead, or who knows what else." _

_"Are you kidding me?" _

_"Dude, I honest to God wished I was. Look, can you get the guy who was in charge of all of this on the line? I need to talk to them." _

_"That would be Charles Manson. But but he was there on the site!" _

_"Fuck!" Ailin exclaimed under her breath, then stood up and twisted away from the radio. she furiously ran her fingers through her hair, resisting the urge to pull them out in frustration. She looked around the room, not knowing what to do, but as her eyes fell onto an open, silver, almost casket looking case. _

_It seemed to be untouched by the damage surrounding it, but as Ailin recognized it's contents, she realized exactly why. Gears turned in her mind as she came out with a plan that was death riddled, but then, any plan made here would instantly be filled with death. Going back to the radio, she forced the mike on the headphones closer as she said, "You still there?" _

_"Yeah, not like I;m going anyway any time soon." Ailin sighed, then forced the fear out of her voice as she said, "Ok, listen to me now and listen to me carefully. I'm gonna need you to promises me that you won't send ANYONE here until I come back and tell you too." _

_"Why? Aren't you in danger?" _

_"Yeah, I am. But if I don't do this, the monsters will go into the world with empty bellies, along with two pairs of open jaws." At this, she flicked the power off of the jenny, stopping the man from saying something in objection as she wanted to preserve the power for when she needed it. The scary part of her plan was not the fact that she might be able to get out alive, but the fact that she might end up being able to stop all those thing from getting off the puny island and getting from the main island, and eventually the entire world._

Va'n and his blood brothers ran at full speed, leaping over the crevices and other blockades that threatened to stop them. Or at least tried. But one of the things that kept clicking in his mind was that they didn't meet any Kainde Amedha. The hard meat had swarmed to him when the ooman had followed him, but now he didn't see any of them. Even as he looked at his map, he found that none of them were even close to him. Only one that he recognized kept blipping in and out of the map's scanner. And he was getting very pissed off at it.

Grra'ul made a sharp and sudden turn ahead of him and T'rska. They both turned to follow him, and they both swiftly jumped out of the way as Grra'ul came flying back at them, a hard meat screeching as it pounced on him. Va'n growled as he pulled out his staff, T'rska unsheathing his wrist blades as more of the dangerous came flying out at them.

Chaos seemed to swell around them, fighting clouded Va'n's vision until he was focused on what was attacking him. He tore through the prey, dodging their blood as he swept away to kill the next one. He didn't bother to try and keep track of his kills, he was just focused on not getting injured. All of a sudden, a loud screeching roar sounded in the hall, and the Kainde Amedha retreated. Looking ahead of the mass, he caught sight of his irritating prey, and it seemed to grin at him before returning back to the shadows, leading the others to where he didn t know.

He growled in frustration loudly, then turned to see his pack mates had survived with only minor injuries. Grra'ul stood raising his fists into the air, roaring in victory, T'rska stood over his kills, silent but the air around him was filled with pride. Va'n turned away to look down the hall again, glaring at the one he was determined to take it's head as a trophy, much like his companions were doing now. He glanced to them to see the eldest take a finger and a large fang, the other was taking five fangs and the inner jaw that he had torn out it's mouth to kill it. "We have to keep moving." He said, his talons tapping lightly on the pair of fangs he had taken from his own first kill, along with the stripped finger bone of his first human prey, all of which were hanging off his belt.

Grra'ul nodded, then went down the hall, his staff still in his hand as he walked slowly, as if preparing for another attack. Va'n turned to see T'rska following behind, but not before kicking one of the hard meats he had killed, saying weak under his breath. Va'n walked down the corridor after them, thinking about how the serpents were not weak to humans, and yet that one he had met had killed a few by herself. He shook the thought out of his head. She was gone, the female was probably calling for more oomans to come save her. Which meant that they had to hurry with their trial even faster.

The hallways were silence once more, save for their light steps that barely made a sound. The pyramid only changed once on them before they reached the chamber that held their canisters, set out for them years before. Va'n growled softly at the thought of the weapon they would obtain in mere moments, he and his pack brothers walking into the chamber with anticipation of their breaths. Going straight to the large sarcophagus in the middle of the room, their moods drastically changed as they saw that was already open, and they began to charge with fury as they looked into the casket.

"It's empty!" Grra'ul yelled, T'rska roared loudly as Va'n simply fumed in silence. He thought of the female and he felt betrayed somehow, but as he thought of the other ooman they had seen here, he realized that their scents covered every inch of the place, but hers was nowhere to be found, except in his mind. T'rska whipped around and stalked away, his anger clear as he didn't bother to conceal the noise he normally didn t have.

"Those c'jit oomans took them!" he shouted, Grra'ul drove his staff into the stone floor as he replied, "And they're probably long gone with them! I swear, if I find another ooman here I will tear them piece by piece!"

Va'n ignored them as he stared at the ground, then bent down to run his hand along the floor. His hand came up with a stick residue, one he was very familiar with. He rumbled loudly to get their attention, but they continued to go about with their anger, and it wasn't until he smack the back of Grra'ul 's head that he receive both of their attention."Have you taken the time to notice you're surroundings?" He demanded of them, showing them his hand, still covered with the substance. They peered down at it, then looked away to peer at the walls, finally seeing that the stuff was everywhere. Each one stiffened at realization, Grra'ul waking over to tear his staff out of the stone.

T'rska brought up his wrist computer and looked at the map, than said in reluctance, "We are too close." At his words, the pyramid shifted again, the floor tearing open to expose what laid underneath, a sight Va'n did not think he would see so early in his life, not without the dark warrior coming to take him. A large Kainde Amedha queen was staring right at them, and she screamed. She clearly did not expect to see them as well, but recovered more quickly as she lifted her crowned head at them, her teeth clashing together as she attempted to reach them. The room continued to move about, and he had nearly forgotten about that until he looked away from the queen to see a multitude of her children coming forth from the new entries that moving slabs of stone gave them.

Va'n leapt away at the chamber became more of a pit, one that seemed to refuse to stop moving. Wishing he had the weapons they had been promised, he brought out his throwing disk and sent it flying, watching it slice through the hard meats that were coming after him. One however dodged it and it pounced on him, standing over him as he held it's head just out of reach of it's swift jaws killing him as he felt down his leg for his knife. "C'jit! " He said, remembering he had left it for the female when he had left it with her. Growling, he shoved the hard meat away so he could stand up, bring out his staff as he extended it. He roared a challenge at the drone, who returned it before charging at him full force.

He side stepped out of the way, and as it raced past him he grabbed it's tail and tugged back. The hard meat came back around, only this time it was shrieking as it was sent flying into a moving wall. he watched as the momentum added to his power, killing the thing instantly. Humphing, he turned to fight some more but the realized they were backing up a bit, but not in fear of him. They "looked" to one of the corridors that had opens on another slab of stone, and as he followed their sight, he saw something that truly surprised him.

The pyode amedha female came rushing out before the stone resealed it, one of the hard meats that had been chasing her crushed under it, but it's blood began to it away at the rock. She backed up from the blood, his knife glittering in her hand as she turned to look around her, taking in the sight of everything. Her eyes quickly fell onto him, and she bared her teeth at him, though he some how knew it wasn't in aggression. "Hey!" She yelled, waving her arm at him, and he saw that it had been bitten into and drops of the hard meats blood had fallen onto it. She pulled off the strange pack on her back and threw it at him, exclaiming, "Catch!" He easily caught it, and as he scanned it, his eyes widening behind his mask as he saw what the pack held.

He looked up to the ooman to see her baring her teeth even more, saying, "I figured you'd want your stuff back." He stared at her for a second, in shock of her actions, but soon he turned his attention back to the hard meats, only to find them crawling towards the female. He growled to get their attention, but they dismissed him as they went straight to her. She looked at them with a gleam in her eye, then took something out of her clothes and pulled a piece of it off, then threw it at them. It landed in one of their mouths, and then he recognized it before backing up as the hard meat exploded, acidic blood flying everywhere. He looked back to see the ooman jumping with a noise of joy, and then ran as more of the Kainde Amedha came after her. she leapt of the moving blocks of stone, though he began to notice that the stones were slowing down.

He turned his attention away from her as a hard meat attack him, and he quickly killed the drone as he turned to see his pack mates fighting other drones. He roared to them, saying, "The pyramid will end it's shifting soon!" They nodded in acknowledgement, though they didn't take their eyes off their enemies. Va'n returned his attention to the serpents coming at him, killing them as they came to him one by one. After the firth one died with his staff driven through it's head, he turned to see the moving stone suddenly sped up, and he began to leap away, knowing the pyramid was giving him and his companions a trick before it would still. He saw them copying his movements, trying to stay close to him. Hearing a shout, he turned to see the female falling, the stone she had been stading one recending into the wall.

_Ailin tried to grab at the wall, trying to slow her fall, but nothing helped her as she fell closer to the pit, where she heard loud shreaks and raors that shook her to the bone. A tear slid as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the thing that she thought for sure was to end her life. But as she suddenly stopped, she gasp, oepening her eyes wide as pain filled her body again. Looking up she found a mask staring back down at her, and she sighed, "You're the one that caught me last time, aren't you?" The tall being let out a low gruff sound, before dropping her roughly on the ground. However, he did it in a fasion that allowed her to land on her feet. __Ailin kept her eyes on him, then nodded her thanks. He returned the nod, then they both turned to see one of the monsters approaching them. She stepped forward, raising the knife in her hand, the tall being growled in his mask. It roared at them, and then lept to attack them. _

_But before it reached them, a blue bolt of electricity slammed into it, and it exploded. She lept away nimbly, landing next to the tall being as they watched the carcess fall to the ground, revealing another giant who had one of the canasters on his shoulder, the object glowing red with heat. She grinned, saying, "Ha! I knew you guys would need those things!." The new one tilted his head at her, much like a confused dog. But as a new sound echoed, he and the other turned and looked higher, and she followed their sight to see a third fighting off a larger serpent, one who sent her spine shivering and frozen her body on the spot._

_ The one who had caught her roared and lept to the pair, leaving before the slab of stone they stood on flew up. Crying out in surprise, she watched him also being sent flying, away from his companion's fight and them. She felt herself being pulled away as more stone slammed down where her face had been. Gasping, she looked up to see the armed giant was still with her, and she said in a soft voice, "Thanks." He continued to stare at her, but she felt his grip on the back of her shirt loosen. She looked back to the now blackness, asking, "Now what?" As if in response, an opening appeared behind them with a loud grinding noise, and the pair looked at each other in silence. _

_Ailin gripped tighter onto the knife, the mask gave out a near silent rumble before he extended a pair of blades on his wrist, which were even bigger then the weapon she held. He stepped forward cautiously, and she found herself following close behind, though with the other monster thing that had scared her shitless, she didn't complain. The thing in the shadows before her sounded more favorable then facing that thing on her own._

_Ok, so kinda late on these but here are the translations! (mostly from http:/ www. jokerdesigns .com /thehunted /yautja /index . php )_

_If these dont come up, someone PLEASE tell me cuz i'm directly sopping them from the site_

Kainde AmedhaHard meat (xenomorphs)C'jit!"Damn!", "Sh*t!", general expletivePaukF..kPyode AmedhaSoft meat (human)

_Please leave a review when you finish reading! I honestly welcome the flames cuz that tells me that my story is somehow getting around!_


	4. Chapter 4

First of all i wanna say thank you to my few reviews who's company i really enjoy-  
>bree51-thanks for honoring me with the allmightly caps botton is stuck!<br>Sadiera- thank you for giving my dotry a chance even though my into was a bit off (there will be a prequel to this but it will be from none of the prospectives of the current charecters)  
>Grievousorvenom- thanks for ur short and sweet review. those few words really do all lot of good SoundzofSilence- Man, you are god sent. you helped me fix me first chapter so it wasn't so big and terrifing and made me think about aspects i had thought about but had accidently been turned onto the back burner with everything else going on.<br>KitaKat- you got what u asked for. 3 new chapters in one day. Hope you get on soon to read them before i put even more up!

To everyone in general~ Hope you enjoy the show! I can't wait to hear ur comments.  
>To flamers (that are wierdly absent for this story) ~I await ur apperance.<p>

**Chapter 4**

**This Guy's Ok. The Other...Pretty Sure He Would Be Considered A Ginger If He Was Human**

Ailin stepped lightly behind the giant, trying her best to keep quiet. He had been just as quiet as the first one, though she could easilly see the differance in them as they stalked the hallways. He was a bit shorter, but she saw that he had just as broad as him. His skin appeared to be a light tanish green tone, dark spots much like a lepord decorating his skin. Thinking about how she didn't take notice of the first one's details, she decided to do so as she rejoined him, as he as his companions were likelly the last beings that she would see, that didn't at least wanna eat her. The air in the passages were still and silent, and it made her worried of what was to pop out from the shadows. She rubbed her pendant through the material of her jacket and shirt, and began to relax a little. Just a little bit.

As he came to a stop, she looked up to see him grow tenser, not as if waiting for something to attack him, but still warey of his surroundings. Ailin held her breathe, as she had a good idea of what he was now waiting for. Within seconds, her throught are comfirmed as she felt the stone floor budge under them, and he took off runing. She tried to follow behind but found that she had to take her own route. She twisted through closing passages and moving cylinders, when she suddenly felt her spine shudder.

She turned to see it was the black monster from before, it's eyeless face staring straight at her. As she peered at it, she found a mark a couple of inches away from it's mouth, one that was a still quickly healing wound that matched the knife she had. "Crap..." She murmered while her body was frozen, but then was shouted at by the other monster. She turned to see him motioning her to him, and she relized that the pyramid was about to finish it's movment. Looking back, she saw that it was gone but the fact did little to concole her as she lept around the room untill she stood next to the tall male.

"Thanks." She said, nodding her to him. He returned the gesture, and then turned and walked away, his movements a bit more relaxed then before, but she could still see that he was tense. Ailin sighed, then remebered how her mother used to repremend her about her small habbit. "Ailin, if you can sigh so much then you can do more then simply sigh." Giving a small smile at the memory, she followed close behind him, walking down a small corridor that she watched her current companion bend a bit to get through.

As it opened up into a room, she looked around to find it was seal, and this had been their only way. "Great." She said, "Now we gotta wait for damn place to shift again before we can go anywhere." Turning around as she huffed out her fustration, she gave out a small eek as she found herself nose to lower chest with more reddish looking skin. She hopped backwards, looking up to regonize the face of the third giant she had seen. "H-hi." She said hesitantly, his answer was a simple huff as if he was so high and mighty that he shouldn't use any other words. Ailin felt her rebelious nature erk at the action, but she reigned it in as the kinder one stepped to the new arrival, and she decided to step back and let them talk. Standing on the oppisate side of the room, she peered at the wall and found more text on them. After giving the pair a glance, she turned back around tuned them out competely as she read the writings.

_"What the pauk are you doing with her!" T'rska demanded of Grra'ul, who simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "She followed me. She didn't cause much trouble so I just let her." "Idiot! If she lives then she will tell the other oomans of the hunt! And then they shall come and fill this place with their scents and objects." _

_"But Va'n seemed to trust her. If he does, then so do I!" T'rska sighed angerly, then looked over to the female, who seemed intrigued by the stone text. he looked back to his pack mate, saying, "Trust or not, she is still ooman." __"But we cannot harm her because she has no weapon and she has not attacked us." He growled in frustration, saying, "Then I will make her attack us, so that we can be rid of her!" _

_A sound caught their attention, and they both turned to see that she was pulling small devices out of her coverings, stopping as she lifted a circular object up, then put the others back. She then stood up, looked back at the text and then she turned back to the wall. Grra'ul tilted his head, then walked up to her. _

_Damn him. He was such a pup when faced when something new! T'rska shook his head, then though of a plan that he was sure could enable him to eliminate her without loosing his honor._

Ailin's eyes switched back and forth between the wall and her hands, when shorter-but-still-taller-then-her-by-a-lot came up to her, rumbling as if curious. "I don't suppose you know how to read the text, do you?" He just tilted his head more, and she sighed, commenting outloud, "I'm getting the feeling that you guys don't even understand me at all."

She heard a loud gruff behind her, and she turned in response, coming nose to nose with a bodyless, blood soked head. She stared calmly at it, regonizing the face as one of the men from the small army the expadition had with them. She eventurally looked up, saying calmly, "Thanks. I'm pretty sure that guy had groped me when I was asleep."

The giant didn't move, but she heard a small growl, almost in disbelief. "Sorry pal, you can't scare me with just a head." She said smuggly, hoping it would understand her in some way and then turn back to the wall, hearing the soft footsteps of the jerk as he walked away. She heard the other one make a quaking rumbling sound, as if laughing, and she smiled to herself. "I guess humor and insults are universial."

She continued to fiddle with the small thing in her hands, then said, "Ah ha!" She stood up, turning away from the wall as she displayed the stopwatch in her hands. "Do you guys know this place is on a timer?" She asked, more out of habit if anything, and she looked to see she had both their attentions, one was fully on her while their other was reluctant. "This place changes around every ten minuets, which means we're stuck in here for about six more minuets, but there's more then just that." She bent down again, then pionted to the text, reading ouloud,

**"The trial hardens with each passing moment, time is against the Warriors as well at the Prey. **

**Twice the Queen shall appear, her servants the Prey of the Warriors, but as she appears the second time, the doors shall seal all within and with her.**

**And her chains shall loosen until the next Warriors come for their prizes, of Death and Honor" **

She turned back to the pair, who now stood at attention at her words, even the ass on the other side of the room. "I think it means that after a certin amount of times the ruin shifts, the Queen, whoever she is, will be released, and if we don't defeat her before time runs out, the entryways to the place will close. Traping everything in here, including us." She looked into the mask of the kind one, and he simply looked away from her, and then she changed to the other one, who met her gaze.

She was trying to see if they heard her, understood what she was saying. She stared right where she assumed his eyes were behind the metal, and he growled at her. She stood back up, then continued her stare as she walked to the center of the room. Niether one broke eye contact, and Ailin could tell that somehow it was now a serious compatition to him. He clearly did not like being beaten at anything.

_Grra'ul smiled under his mask as he watched the two stare at each other, the message of not giving in clear in their faces, though the females was more like "I refuse." While his leader's was celarly, "You are lower then me now stop stareing or i will tear your face off!" _

_He looked at the text on the wall, then back to the pair, or rather, the ooman. She had been able to read, and then she spoke the launguage only the elders knew. The language of Old was a honored previlage to know, if you could figure it out without the help of the Elders. And yet, this small female, had not only gained the mutral trust of his blooded hunt brother, but had read and spoken the almost dead language. _

_She certinly had some surprises in her, even T'rska had been surprised. Imagine what eles she could do if she survived and then was able to talk to the elder abaord their ship. He was almost sure the conversation they would have would be very interesting indeed. Grra'ul then thought and shook his head. No, even an ooman who had managed to aclomplish what she had done, and then more, they would never be alowed on, not unless they were a trophy. And even then, all that would be required of her would be her skull. _

_He returned his gaze to her, then focaused on the smal device she held in her hands. The symbals on it were rapidly changing on one side, and then the other side's changed were slow. It seemed to be a timer, but for what? It suddenly gave a beeping noise, all the symbales becomeing the same, and he watched her hand clutch onto it tightly. His wrist computer then beeped, letting him know of the pyramid's movements. Had she predicted when the building would shift, unlike he who had instead had a simple alarm that would go off as the ground began to move? _

_He ignored the thought, and then as he felt the stone benieth him move, he turned around to face to new passage way, but he found it blocked by a different kind of shadow then what he was expecting._

Ailin snapped her head around as she heard the thump, and then gasped as the kind giant flew at her. She held her ground, brace herself as she planed on letting him land on her, but his weight overpowered her and so she flew back a bit. Gritting her teeth, she dug in her shoes as she pushed against him. As he came to a stop, she looked at him to see a huge gash in his scaly chest, his breath ragged as he layed mostly still. She looked up to see a huge serpent roaring as the room began to shift, the other hunter responding to the roar as he lept at him.

Ailin scrunched her face as she tried lifting the wounded one, only managing to lift him hardly a foot off the ground as he began to slowly growl. "Come one!" She said, trying her best to lift him up. "We gotta move!" But he simply looked about, as if dazed. She gave her own growl, shouting in what she knew would grab his attention, "**Move**!"

He instantly snapped his attention to her, then, cluctching at his chest, stood uneasly on his legs, before one of his legs quickly gave out on him. She caught him, and though the force knocked the wind out of her, she still stood as she helped him limp-run away from the fight, and away from the moving stone. He growled at her, and she growled right back in response.

He then shook his head, then shakingly pionted to the new hallway, where the pair of big, tall, and mean were fighting each other, both at each other's throats. She grimanced, but then nodded as she dragged him in that direction, glad that the movment seemed to be slow, at least for the movment. But then, as they got close, another monster crept out of the shadows. It was smaller then the first one, but it was still tall, at least to her. It bared it's fangs at her, both sets, and she glared at it, saying, "Shut up asshole. I don't have time to deal with you."

_T'rska growled as he punched the hard meat ontop of him, shouting, "Get off Pauk-de!" He then shoved it back using his legs, then lept up and pulled out his throwing disc. The large drone hissed at him, and then rushed at him. Grinning, he lept into the air, and as it run right under him, he threw the disc. The blades sliced cleanly through it's neck, and it cried out and fell down a huge shaft, the disc flew back to him. He landed skillfully on a moving stone section, though it held his weight. _

_He stood tall, as the stone moved along the edge of the drop, but then at a sound of burning acid, he looked up to see the female, Grra'ul hanging onto her, with Va'n's knife in her hand and a dark and furious look on her face. The drone infront of the was still, but then it fell as it's blood flowed from a slash on it's head, the pair stepping back to avoid the blood as she shouted at the corpse at the top of her lungs, "I am Ailin Scarlette Woods! Don't you DARE fuck with me you UGLY MOTHER FUCKER!"_

_ He felt his eyes go big as he watched, the air around her seemed more like a female of his species rather then of an ooman. Grra'ul nudged her, drawing her attention, then nodded to the hallway. She nodded in return, dragging herself and him into the hallway as he grew closer to them. stepping off as he walked in after them, the stone suddely moving as it sealed them. His mask allowed him to look down at the female and see her in the darkness, as she clicked a single botton on her device, saying out of breath, "Ten minuets."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Well, This Is "Fun"**

_**XxoxXxoxXxoxX**_

Va'n growled loudly as he walked through the huge corridor, the sound echoing making it even louder. He didn't bother concealing himself, as he wanted for the warrior Kainde Amedha to come at him.

He was tired of playing it's game of hide and seek, and now he just wanted to kill it and then go back home, to recieve acknowledgement of being a full blooded warrior. But as his thoughts strayed to the ooman, his steps faultered for only a second. What would happen to the small female, after they finished and exited the pyramid? Would she become prey like the other oomans, or would her status change because of her feats in the trial?

Realizing just _what _he was thinking of, he shook his head clear. No. Thoughts of her would remain in the back of his mind until he got his skull, and when he rejoined him pack, and when they killed the Kainde Amedha queen.

At the sound of a deep screeching noise, he spun around, his blades extending as he searched for the large hard meat. But all he found was the emptness of the corridor, the only sounds was the soft drip of water and his breathing. "Where are you, you little piece of C'jit?"

* * *

><p>Grra'ul hissed loudly as pain shot through his torso, the female's small hands tried to hold him down as she shouted at him, strangely in both the elder's language and her own language. Concern, anger, and worry filling her voice told him to just stay down and and to allow her to continue examining his wound. Her next words sounded of scared, so he growled softly at her, "It's ok, it's just a scratch."<p>

He heard T'rska scoff at him, and he turned to see his leader looking away from them, saying, "Letting that ooman touch you should loose you some honor." Grra'ul glared, saying, "She is just seeing my condition is all. I think she has proved that she has the right to be concerned." T'rska humphed as he walked away from them, probably trying to see a way out.

Grra'ul sighed, then hissed again as his blood renewed it's flow. He looked down to see the female grimace as she ripped a piece of her covering to treat his wound, exposing her legs more to the open. She held the clothe to his chest as she pressed down, and after a few minuets the blood stopped. She sighed, then pulled the now soaked rag away, and he knew that it was surely be glowing green now. Her eyes went big, but she said nothing as she tossed the rag aside, lightly passing her soft hand over the wound. She then looked back up to him, then shruged her shoulders.

Grra'ul nodded, then pulled his medical pack off his back. He heard her small gasp, and then as he looked closely at her hands, he saw that she recognized the treatment. _"Must of been Va'n."_ he thought, opening the case and then pulling out the blue substance that would accelerate the healing process and also seal the wound. The female gulped at the sight of it, then she stood up and turned away, but not before pulling the knife she had seemed to had received from Va'n. She looked up and down the dark hallway, her claw-less hands now a bit fidgety.

She looked over her shoulder to him, and nodded, speaking a few more words as she seemed to tell him that she wouldn't leave him. He returned the nod, then prepared the medinice before scooping a small amount of it up on a spoon and then preeceeded to place it on his wound. He roared in pain as his claws made scores on the ground. The sound echoed off the walls, the wound instantly cartalizing. The pain eventurally ebed away, the slash scabbed over and healed enough to ensure it would stay closed for a while, if he didn't stain his body.

As Grra'ul's vision stopped swiming, he looked up to see the ooman looking at him from the side, a pained look on her face. He tried to growl reassuringly as he tried to stand, but he stumbled a bit and almost fell back down. She took a step to help him, but he held a hand up to her. Using the wall for support, he eventurally stood back on his own. She stood infront of him, peering at the wound, but didn't touch it this time. She looked up to him, and he simply pulled out his combo-staff and started walking to where T'rska had disappeared to. He heard the soft footsteps of the female behind him, but he did not slow his speed at all, though he was only a bit slower then at full health. She eventually entered his preaphial visoin, but though she still appered worried, her pace and motions told him that she was ready to move on and fight if anything came their way. As he peered at her, he saw the small deviece around her neck bounce off of her torso, but there also seemed to be another item hanging off her neck. Now looking closley, he saw the tough black cord around her neck, but what ever was attatched to it had been tucked into her cloths, out of his sight. _Huh. Odd._

* * *

><p>T'rska heard his companion's pained roar clearly as he stood in a large chamber the hallway had opened up into, wanting to kill something. He ignored it, then turned back around to keep staring down a darkened corridor, the walls of it covered by the slime of the the Kainde Amedha. He twisted his neck around, loosening the muscles in it as he popped it, and then walked down another hallway.<p>

He was tired of the hard meats not coming to him. He was sick of the ooman that followed them. He was _sick and tired_ of the game they all seemingly were playing with the prey. A soft hiss caught his attention, and he turned to see only a small drone, barely grown out of it's larva stage and was hiding in a in-caved spot in the wall.

Oh well, better then nothing.

He grinned deviously behind his mask, then extended his staff. He stabbed at the ground a few inches away from the pink thing, sending it into a frenzy as it tried to defend itself. He kept teasing it, allowing the torture of the thing to hold his attention. However, as he quickly grew tired of it, he finally stabbed it, spearing it's small oblong head.

He gave a dark chuckle, then continued down the hallway, only to be caught off guard as another small one caught it's teeth into his arm. He roared in surprise and pain, tearing it off him and throwing it against the wall. He heard it's spine snap, but ignore it as he attemtped to look at his arm. It was at the back of it, so put his taloned hand over the bite, finding a large dip in his skin that was not there before. "Little Pauk-de " he said, gripping it to try and stop the bleeding. He growled angerly, and then looked away to see an eyeless face inches away from his. This drone, apparently caring for the small ones, hissed at him, and then he punched it in the jaw, roaring.

It roared right back, but before it was even able to leep at him, a blue bolt wizzed past his head and sent the hard meat flying. He turned to see Grra'ul growling low, the female standing next to him with a look of what seemed surprise on her face. She said a single word, stepping over to the corpse and looked back to them, giving a shocked laugh at them. He watched the younger hunter puff up with pride, and T'rska just _phhht_ at him disgustingly.

Just as he did, a small beep went off, and both of them looked to the ooman to see her device was going off again. They all stood there, waiting, and all was still. He turned to Grra'ul, who simply shrugged and began to walk over to them, only for a slab of stone to seperate him from them. He turned to where his pack brother had been while the female dashed forward and pounded on the door, calling out. T'rska looked behind to watch out for more stone to move, but none did, though he felt the air become still, and he knew that some where ahead, the passage was sealed, trapping him with the ooman. He turned to her, her shouting stopped, and she returned his look. She said something in her language, but the way she spoke and the movement of her body told him everything. Grunting, he replied, "I did not want to be stuck with you either, so don't blame me."

**_AN-Yo! I managed to finish editing another chapter of this story! I waited a bit and ending up getting quite a few more watchers. Evrytime i see someone new it always surprises me, no matter what._**

**_Hope you like the new chapter! If you got any questions, comments, or even flames (i'm still waitng for a flamer to appear, they have for my other stories) then just leave it in a review! _**

**_And if you see any typos, could you please tell me? Thanks!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Change Ginger To Asshole**

Ailin sighed as she glared at the hunter, at least what little she could see of him in the darkness. Of all the things for her to be stuck with, he was on the low end of the list.

After a little while, she sighed and shoved her hand into the large pocket on the side of her leg, and then brought it back out with a glow stick in her hand. Breaking it in half, she shook it angeryly as she tried to look down the hall, but the light it created was not enough, not without moving. And despite Asshole's clear dislike for her, he was the only thing between her and becoming a meal, and she had to stick close to him, unfotrunatly. She did not want to face those things in the dark, for her to even try would be stupid, even if she did have night vision goggles.

She humphed, then looked over to him and asked, "Where to?" She was hoping he would move, but he didn't respond to her, but instead he simply stared ahead, obviously ignoreing her. Tempted on growling in irritation, she looked down from his mask to see one hand was clutched around one of his arm, just above where his elbow was. Squinting her eyes, she saw the glow of his blood dripping through his fingers, and she scoffed. "You go away for a few minuets and get yourself injured? Geez. You're almost as bad as the other one!"

She stepped forward then, only to have the giant take a step back, press his much larger form against the wall, and loudly growl at her. "Don't be such a baby!" She exclaimed, her face starting to hurt already from all the frowning she had been doing today. God she needed a break.

She took another step forward, and he bent his face down to her level and roared loudly, and she was sure that is it weren't for the mask, spittle would hit her face right about now. She scoffed, then said, "Like I said before, you gotta do better then that to scare me. I've been through enough shit today that you gotta tear my own heart out before I'll start to get scared of you." He growled at her, and she simply shoved past his large head, his tendral-like hair, or hair-like tendrals, which ever it was, hitting her face. Ignoring the sensation, she peered at his arm, and saw the damage inflicted upon it. "Yikes." She said, looking at the section of arm that was missing, and now she knew what thier arm looked like when there was a huge fist sized chunk of their fleash missing.

The tannish red scales that she almost mistaken for human blood was of his tough skin, guess a kind of "skin tone" for him. The red pigment went faitly through his muscles, though it was currently being dyed flouresint green by his blood. The gaping wound was ragged on the edges, his "skin" torn badlly. It was so deep, she was sure that on a human arm, the entire arm would simply fall off. But beacuse his arm was so big, she was happy to see that the wound didn't show bone.

Grimicing, she placed the glow stick in her teeth as she pulled her bandana out of her ahir, unfloding it to it's full size, able to cover even his huge face. As the clothe brushed against him, he instantly pulled away, the growl so deep in his chest his whole body seemed to rumble with the sound. She pulled the glowstick out and snapped at hom, "I can't help you if you won't let me touch you. And despite popular belief I do wanna help." He continued to growl, but it slowly dissapated as they stared at each other, though she was sure that he was glaring at her. Eventurally, he looked away with a short growl, as if to say, "Fine, but make it quick."

Ailin sighed, a bit in relief, and after putting the glowstck back in her mouth, she folded the bandana until it was thick and pressed it to his arm, covering the wound. He rumbled deeply in pain, but didn't move as she quickly wrapped, tightly tying the knot so that it couldn't fall off easily or from any running she knew he was going to be doing as soon as they started moving. Stepping back, she checked over the covered wound, then looked back up to him, though he still refused to look at her.

"I hope that feels better." She said, the glowstick in her hand while the other hand running through her now loose hair. "When ever you heal though, I want it back, you hear?" He grunted, rolling his shoulder as he straightened his back. He began to fiddle with his wrist computer, and she turned to peer at the walls. They were covered with that gunk again, and she found herself about to say ew, but then caught it before it could be voiced. She took the end of the glowstick and promplty jabbed it into the wall, but the blow simply bounced off harmlessly. Surprised, she gauked at the wall, finding not a single scratch on it, not even a skuff mark. "Geez!" She exclaimed, pokeing at the wall. She then kicked it, then immideietly regretted it. "Ow!" She cried out, hopping away as she held her foot, not sure yet if she broke it or not.

As Ailin heard heard a gruff rumbling noise behind her, she turned to see the red giant _laughing _at her. She glared daggers at him, crossing her arms, and his laugh only seemed to grow louder. Fustrated, and desprate to show him she wasn't weak, Ailin did the stupidest thing she could do- punched his arm, right on his wound. He gave out a gruffed and muffled roar as her fist made contact, his clawed, large hand clutched over the bandana as she quickly retracted her now hurting hand. She didnt let him see the pain the blow had done to her, but as he roared right into her face in pure anger, she returned the shout with her own noise, though it sounded more of a dying cat with compared to his lion-like sound. Still, she got the reaction she had wanted, for him to back away a tiny bit and pause.

She then took a step forward, standing straight as she glared at his masked face, yelling, "I am not afraid of you! So you might as well get off your high horse because I will not bow down to an asshole like you!" Ailin stared right into where his eyes appeared to be, trying to be as feirce as she could, and they stayed like that for a while, her nose almost touching the smooth metal. He then huffed, pulling back as he looked down the hall, clearly wanting out, but not bothering in moving at the movment. Ailin sighed, then leaned against her own wall, not sure of what to do now.

* * *

><p><em>The dark hair frizzed woman bit her lip as she walked among the hallways of the cabin, her deep brown eyes peeking into a single room. She sighed silently, then walked away but only made it a couple of steps before a small voice pieced through the blackened night. "Mommy?" The woman sighed with a bit of laughter in her voice, then walked back to the room and opened the door fully to reveal a small girl, sharing her looks except for the lightened version of her skin. <em>

_"Mommy? What's wrong?" the child asked, hugging the small teddy bear she held tightly in her arms. "Sweety, nothing is wrong." The woman said, walking over to her and kissing her frizzed up hair as she sat down next to her daughter. "What makes you think that something is wrong?" The girl looked side to side before she whisphered softly, "The monster in my closet is restless." _

_Her mother sighed, saying, "Baby, there in no monster in your closet. It might just be the cat." _

_"No, it isn't Snickers Mommy. He's been here long enough for me to tell when it's him and the kitty. This monster is tall, and he's almost invisible." _

_"Almost?" She nodded, then lowered her voice even more as she stood up so that she could reach her eye as she added, "And he makes clicky noises when he's fustrated, but tonight he made a noise I hadn't heard before, and then he went out." She then looked out the window, then said, "I think he went to fight the other monster. The one that looks a bit like him but I can see it, but I wish I couldn't." She then turned back to the woman, who now stared at her, and then added, "I think they both came from the city that's now longer there now." _

_The woman let out a shakey breath before taking hold of the little girl, then asked, "How long has the monster been in your closet?" The little girl shrugged, then said in response, "But he had a staff thingy like you do. Only his was more scarey." Worry overcame the woman's face, then she picked up the child as she walked out the room, saying, "Baby, I need you to tell me when either of the monsters come back ok?" "Ok, but you won't hurt them, will you? The one in my closet is nice, cuz he helps me when you're not around." The woman shook her head, saying, "Sorry honey, but if either one comes to us, I will fight to protect you."_

* * *

><p>Ailin's eyes shot open as a sharp beeping noise penitrated her dream-like memory, startling her awake as she entered the world of the living again. She groaned as she stood straight again, her spine popping in response. Her body ached for more rest, but she force her tiredness to the back of her mind as she looked back on the stop watch, resetting the timer again.<p>

She looked to the hunter across from her, and saw that he was standing at the ready. He probably was able to hear the stone moving around, leaving her to use the dimmed senses she had, relying mostly on her eyes as the glowstick she had was begining to slowly dim.

She turned to the end of the hallway, that same direction Big, Ugly and Grumpy was looking, and within seconds, Ailin could feel a soft breeze touch her face, bringing freash air to her lungs. The hunter walked forward, his long strides revealed how much he wanted to go, and how he didn't bother to wait for her. Reluctenly, she followed him, close as eventually her glowstick was almost dead, and all she could see was her own hand holding it.

As they came to the end of the hallway, light crept inwards, and she found the hunter turning left, almost like a march but with such silence, it rivaled an old graveyard. She ran to keep up with him, tossing the glowstick to the side as it held no more use to her, and the last thing on her mind was to not litter.

* * *

><p><em>The female managed to keep up with his speed, much to the surprise and dissapointment of T'rska. "Damn." He thought, then kept walking, planning on remeeting one of his packmates. The only thing she seemed to know to do to his approval was to shut up. She was far from quiet, but her not talking was an improvment. As he turned the corner, he found the area to be more open, but still just a simple hallway. Grunting, he took off again, ignoring the ooman as he walked forward. At a sudden gasping sound, he spun, ready to kill, when he relized it was just her. Growling, he was about to lecture her when she was still quiet, but one of her small hands were lifted up to piont upwards. He followed her gaze, and found the source of her shock. It shocked him as well, but only for a moment.<em>

_One of his kind, a yautja corpse, was peering down at them, it's mask and amour still on but the body was nothing more then a dried out husk. He humphed, then started walking away, muttering about unblooded warriors, but then he felt a soft hand grab at his netting, he spun around, hissing, and but then the female bent forward and hissed her words at him., pionting back up as she jabbed the air, pionting again up to the body. _

_He looked again, to get her to shut up, and he saw something he did not want to ever see-the chest of the yautja bore a gapping wound in it, now covered with cobwebs and dust, but now that he saw it, he noticed something it could no longer hide. The bones were pushed out, and were sticking out. Shocked, he looked down at her and she stared right back, her soft words carrying her fear in a question to him. Not needing to understand her words, he nodded grimley once before returning his gaze back to the corpse. "Not good at all."_

* * *

><p>Ailin looked back up to the body that rested on top of the beams of the ceiling. She knew what the opening in it's chest meant, and she was terrified. "Where do you thing it is now?" She wanted to ask, but as soon as she opened her mouth, a pained roar eched to them, faint in it's distance but there. She looked to the red hunter, who now looked to her, and they both nodded in understanding. Pulling out her knife, she ran forward, the speed matching the one she had used to escape as adrenaline sped through her body once more, keeping her just behind the growling giant, who had his wrist blades out and ready to kill whatever met them. Her adrenaline pounded through her system, her blood felt hot as they eventrually came to a huge opening, the cries of battle reaching them before they saw the cause.<p>

The other hunters were fighting, one badley bleeding a flouresent green while the other fought with everything against the serpents that stood just over his hieght. The hunter at her side gave out a defening roar, then jumped into the frey. Ailin quickly followed, but by taking a different route. As he ran through the group, slashing as much as he could, she lept and jumped, using the monster's oblogned heads as her steps. Some tried to get her off, some even tried attacking her while she was on another's head, and this was just what she was hoping for.

Dogding each attack as she lept to the next, caused the attacking bug to end up tackling the one she had been standing on moments before. She grined as she eventually reached the injured hunter, rolling as she landed on the solid ground. Ailin quickly sat back up, and found the very sharp tip of a spear right in front of her face. She calmly kept still, darting her eyes up to see the seemingly younger hunter let out an uneasy breath as the spear fell out of his hands. As it did, she darted forward as he fell to the ground, his heavy wieght preventing her from stopping him but she was able to slow it down so he didn't hurt himself more.

Neon green blood flowed from his wounds, mostly from his right shoulder, where a main artery would be if he was human. Now worried, she ripped the lower part of her shirt and pressedthe clothe to the wound. The giant creid out as she touched it, but then bit back the cry after a second.

"It's ok." She said reassureingly, then looked up to see the other two hunters fighting off the towering creatures. The black demons roared as they attempted to attack them, but one by one they knocked them back, acidic blood flying everywhere. Ailin gave a small shocked cry as some flew to her, the first hunter she had met glancing back to them. She met it's eyesight, as least she thought so, and it nodded to her. Ailin blinked, then nodded back as she helped the other crawl out of the way, resting his weary body against a wall. She stood up before him, knife held at the ready, just in time to see the black demon that had frozen her standing on a dliff, preparing to leap.

* * *

><p><em>Va'n roared in anger as he attacked the <em>_praetorians __that had rushed at Grra'ul, just when he had called to him down the hallway. He was glad that T'srka had come with the female following behind. She could protect his wounded "brother" while he and T'srka took care of the __Kainde Amedha __gaurdians. He had seen the way the ooman had moved to them and he knew that she seemed to care for them, at least for now. A battle cry rang in his ears, louder then everything else in the room, and it was echoed by an angry scream. Va'n turned just in time to see _his _prey leeping to him, preparing to kill him, but the female was crashing into the hard meat, her face conorted as she drove his knife into it's side. It let out a surprised screech, flipping in the air to get away from her, leaving her to fall to the ground, now sizzling with acid. "__**Look! Poison!**__" he yelled to her, hoping she really did understand the second language she had show to be able to read, otherwise he was going to feel like stupid prey. Her eyes widened at him for a split second, then she curled up and landed just at the edge of the blood. He almost gave out a sigh but then a __praetorians __lunged at him, and he simply stabbed it with his spear. He turned to see the others had died, but the smaller hard meats retreated down a corridor, hissing as they went. Va'n grunted, "Good riddence." then turned to see T'rska walking over to their smaller pack mate, asking as he thumped his shoulder, "You alive?" Grra'ul simply growled at him, painfully as the female took a clolser look at him wounds. Va'n sighed as he turned to the corridor again, and his damned prey was standing there, taunting him as it's wound was seemily already healed. He growled as the tall __Kainde Amedha simply __swayed it's bladed tail at him, then turned back down the hallway, in seemingly a calm and confident manner. It just pissed him off even more._

* * *

><p>The roar caught Ailin, causing her to twist her head around to see the hunter take off running to where the other serpents had gone, and her eyes went wide. "Hey, wait!" She shouted, standing up. "Wait!" But her cries when unnoticed, and it just made her more worried. "We have to go after him!" She said, running back to the others as she grabbed the wounded one's arm to help him up. But he groaned in protest as he flopped back on the ground, dragging Ailin down with her. She yelped as she stumbled to the ground, but then she springed back up to say, "Come on! We gotta follow him!" Both of the hunters turned to her and began to say something, but, of course, she couldn't understand them. Ailin groaned as they now talked to each other, and her gazed switch from the pair to the hallway. She then growled, making another decision that could probably cost her life. "<strong>Pauk<strong> it." She then turned away and dashed down after _her_ hunter, yelling over her shoulder, "Come in after us as soon as you heal!"

* * *

><p><em>Grra'ul was shocked when he heard the female cuss in their language, but then hissed as his side started to hurt again with fresh pain. "We gotta go help Va'n. He's gonna get himself killed." T'srka nodded, saying, "I know. And that Ooman is gonna just drag him down." The younger hunter narrowed his eyes at him, "She is not a burden. She is a fighter. And I am sure Va'n considers her a Hunter." T'srka's own eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. "That is exactly what I am worried about."<em>

* * *

><p><em>ok guys, gotta be honest, the reason i've been updating so fast was that i had written a rough draft for this before i began posting it.<em>

_unfortunately, this is where the rough draft ends._

_and i've been stuck for a month with the next chapter._

_basically__ i'm saying i have no idea when the next chapter will be written._

_I hope that doesn't disappoint anybody, but i thought it would be fair to warn you guys._

_Leave ur comments, reviews, flares, whatever ya want, and i will try and respond to them as i go._

_Thanks!_

_*beeep*_

**T'srka- Hmph, coward.**


	7. Massive Update! Hope u guys don't hate!

Hi guys...so I know I haven't even touched this story in years, but life threw me a curve ball. Like stuck in a horror movie, only no monsters, just psychological bull.

But, now that its over and done with, I have Big News!

**Not only am I updating the story, I'm re-writing it! I wrote the first rough for the prolog and I feel it will explain so much better then my previous beginning.**

**But I will need some beta readers! I know some of you offered before and helped me a great deal, but it has been two whole years so I would like to ask anyone reading this if they wanna help me out.**

Thank you so much guys for being patient with me, and I hope to hear your opinions soon!


End file.
